Historically, telecommunications have involved the transmission of voice and fax signals over a network dedicated to telecommunications, such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) or a Private Branch Exchange (PBX). Similarly, data communications between computers have also historically been transmitted on a dedicated data network, such as a local area network (LAN) or a wide area network (WAN). Currently, telecommunications and data transmissions are being merged into an integrated communication network using technologies such as Voice over Packet (VoP). Since many LANs and WANs transmit computer data using packet protocols, such as the Internet Protocol (IP), VoP uses this existing technology to transmit voice and fax signals by converting these signals into digital data and encapsulating the data for transmission over a packet-based network. In addition to VoP telephony devices, such as IP telephones, a variety of different media resources may be provided in a communication network to enable and/or enhance VoP telecommunications.